The Davis Girls:Just another day
by Batelita
Summary: Another Davis Girls oneshot


**A/N**:It has been years since i worte my last one shot... i'm not very good at writting but as always i need something to get rid of my frustrasion over the junk we have in GH this days with the lack of the Davis Girls and Sam in general... so here is another Davis Girls oneshot series, based on the current time let me know what you think, thanks.

UNEDITED

The Davis Girls: **Just another day**

Sam was home working on some pi cases she needed to was trying to work herself out, the day was too hard for her to deal with like any other was better being home working than be stuck in bed thinking of the reason why her little girl isn't with her today… when she thought maybe going to Jason and spend the day with him she changed her mind.. being at home was better than having to hear Spinelli talking about his Divene one or Jason talks about what's need to do to keep Brenda safe,

She was mad at Jason for not going after her when she stormed out of the PH the other was talking to Jason, and yet again someone had to just interrupt their conversation.

Sam knew she should have let go of Brenda business, it wasn't her mess to deal with so why even bother? Brenda sure doesn't care for who gets hurt at the end, all she thinks is how to protect the things she doesn't people to know Sam thought to herself.

Today of all days, when all she wanted is to spend it with years, their little girl would have been six years old today, and all Jason thinks about is Brenda and the balken.a little tear snoke out of Sam eye…

"I miss you so much little angel…" Sam whipped the tear, then she decided it's better to be with her familliy today, since Jason doesn't have the time for her she can put good use to her time and spend it with her mother and sisters, she grabs her jacket and keys and goes to the LH.

"Sam!" Molly yells as she runs to hug her sister.

"miss you too Molly". As Sam keeps holding Molly.

Alexis and Kristina who come to the living room are surprised as Molly to see Sam.

"hey sweetheart" as Alexis goes over to Sam to give her hug and so is Kristina.

"it's good seeing you Sam, we don't see you as much this days" says Kristina.

"I know Krissy, I was busy but now that I have more free time" and Jason so busy, though Sam, "why not spend it with my family".

"Everything is ok Sam?" Alexis asked, she knew something must be wrong. she could see the sad look on Sam face.

"Sure mom," Sam lied.

"Girls, why won't you go finish your homework?"

"but mom, we want stay here with Sam!" said the girls in union.

"I'm sure Sam will stay here for dinner, would you Sam?" said Alexis.

"Sure mom, don't worry girls, I will be here" Sam sure need some time alone with her mother.

The girls quickly gave Sam another hug and went to their rooms .

Then Alexis came closer to Sam and hugged her mother embrace Sam started to cry, Alexis hear was breaking.

"Tell momma what's wrong"

"Everything" said Sam, still sobbing.

After a few moments Sam was able to calm herself. She told Alexis about the situation with Brenda and the fear of losing herself all over again, but she knew there was something more that made Sam so sad.

"she would have been 6 years old mom, I can't stop missing her and think what could have done differently that might have save her"

Alexis had tears in her eyes, remembering that day, she herself ad trouble to forgive herself for yelling at Sam that knew she wasn't to blame for what happen that day but still she felt guilty for that Kristina got live.

"don't blame yourself for what happen mom, what happen wasn't your fault, it just happened"

"I just wished things were different" said Alexis.

"I know, I wish that every day when I think of Lila, but I smile when I think that she didn't die, she lives in Kristina and I see her in Kristina eveytime I'm with her" said Sam with a sad smile.

Sam goes for her purse t get a tissue when she feels a bit lightheaded and Alexis catch her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes mom, it's nothing, just a bit dizzy that's all" when her purse falls of her hands and a kit of a pregnancy test falls.

"Sam, what's going on" Alexis asks again when she takes the pregnancy kit to her hand.

"it's nothing mom, some stupid idea I had…"

Sam had the kit in her purse for a few days now,she was felling tired and moody this past few weeks but never had the courage to do a pregnancy test.. why should she need one? She can't get pragnant, the doctor told her that years ago.. why get her hopes up?

"That you might be pregnant? Did you take the test?" Alexis was afraid to hope to, she knew how much Sam wanted to be a mother since she lost Lila, ad how hurt she was when she found out she can't have children.

"no, it isn't possible, remember?" Said Sam bitterly.

"go do the test right now, I'm here with you". Said Alexis knew Sam needed to know because she saw how much it bugged Sam when she realized Alexis had the kit in her hands.

"I will be right her waiting, just go" Said Alexis.

Afriad like hell Sam went to the bathroom to take the test.

A few moments later Sam came out, filled with tears in her eyes.

"Well?" asked Alexis.

"I'm… I'm pregnant mom" said Sam as she hugs her mother and stares to cry again.

"I'm so happy for you" even though that Alexis didn't approve of Jason she knew how much this means to Sam and was really happy for her.

"What I'm going to do" was worried Sam started to think of all the wrong things that can happen due to her long history of injuries and the fact that she was told she most likely won't be able to carry to term.

Alexis knew what Sam was thinking about but she wouldn't let her be sad anymore.

"Stop crying, this is a happy day! You going to have a baby!" Alexis smiled.

"I'm mom" as she calms a bit and smiles of the thought of having a little boy or a girl in her harms in a few months

"Don't you worry about anything else, that's why you have your family will deal with this together as a family" says Alexis as she hugs Sam.

For a moment her mother was able to wipe out every bad thought she might have and just be happy of the fact that on the worst day of her life she got the great news she can ever have, and she knew nothing can go wrong, **she has her family beside her**.


End file.
